1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vibration dampening structures and, particularly, to a vibration dampening structure for a disk drive in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, disk drives are secured in a computer. The disk drives are conventionally secured to the computer by a plurality of screws. However, the disk drives will vibrate and produce noise when running, so it is important to stably secure the disk drives in the computer.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a vibration dampening structure for a disk drive, having a simple structure and is easy to use.